unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppino
'''Peppino Spaghetti '''is a chef who is owner of Peppino's Pizza and makes Pizza. He does delivery and delivery it's "30 seconds or you're money back!" The last time he has failed this motto was in 2008 because the Noise had put Bombs everywhere Biography Childhood Peppino was born in Italy to a family of 4 brothers and 1 sister in the year 1984, His family when Peppino was at the age of 4 moved to Oasis Springs to try and grow their family business, however this ultimately backfired as they just entered the hellhole where Garfield would keep on summoning tornados every 12 seconds and destroying everything. As you can guess, he grew up without any form of education; as the city had given up on schools 300 years ago. Later on when when Peppino was 7 and could make pizzas, they tasted like vomit and Tubby Toast. His papa always yelled at him for making shitty pizzas and told him to do it again until it tasted like Green Cheese. Returning to the Italy Eventually, Peppino said fuck it and moved out of there and go back to Italy to make real pizzas and start up Peppino's Pizza for the next 14 years. The difference this time was that the water was higher quality. because the tap water from Oasis Springs isn't exactly up to FDA standards. 2000's In the year 1999 he turned 15 he all-of-a-sudden became an alcoholicThe Mushroom Kingdom has different drinking laws than the Real World. as he was expecting the Y2K bug to destroy the world, but it didn't. However that doesn't change the fact Peppino was an alcoholic for 3 years. After some therapy sessions with Dr. Robotnik, he returned to his pizza business. Time had passed and nobody liked the pizza anymore and his business was starting to FAIL. He needed something new, and better than good water. He needed something great. And after 3 years of researching he found these mystical pizza towers where living versions of Mushroom, Cheese, Tomato, Sausage, and Pineapple. Peppino's first ingredient raid was on the Tubby Tower, and he came there with nothing but his toque, undershirt, jeans, underwear and an apron. As you can see, this guy is a professional.Chuck Norris, at the very bottom of the page The only problem was Laa-Laa saw him stealing the living tomato, and he had ran like hell to get outta there while all the teletubbies were chasing him in a style very similar to the Pac-Land Ghosts. You can see that normal people would normally be caught because they're normal, but Peppino is better than normal! And at this moment, Peppino invented a new running technique called RUN LIKE PEPPINO where you run faster than hell. Thanks to this, he did escape with all 5 ingredients because they also know how to RUN LIKE PEPPINO. Despite his first mission being successful, would his pizza be successful with these new living foods? Peppino preheated his oven at 425 degrees and gave it out as samples outside his own store. It turned out Colonel Sanders was walking by, tried a slice and said it tasted great! More people showing up to get these free samples of amazing pizza. From this day on, Peppino's life would change forever. However food doesn't last forever! He needed to get more living ingredients the samples had just run out and people were lining up for the store in droves! EPIC WIN!! His restaurant became successful the end. You can help Peppino raid one of the towers by going here! See also Category:Towers Peppino raided for ingredients References Category:Chefs Category:Guys Category:Thieves Category:Immortal Category:Ugly People Category:Shame Characters Category:Fat people Category:Italy Category:Pizza Guys